


yet another shipping server

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Romance ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i am NOT the owner of the server fyihttps://discord.com/invite/FHAsBZ6raF
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Eret, Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt/Technoblade, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Minx | JustAMinx, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Sapnap, Charlie Dalgleish/Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Other(s), Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Cscoop | Cooper/Noah | Hugbox, Eret/Floris | Fundy, Everyone/Everyone, Floris | Fundy/5up, Floris | Fundy/Liam | HBomb94, GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)/Other(s), GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound/Liam | HBomb94, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), JSchlatt/Ted Nivison, Jschlatt/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu/Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot/Technoblade, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude, Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ted Nivison/Travis | Traves, Wilbur Soot/Other(s), Wilbur Soot/Phil Watson, sapnap/others
Comments: 17
Kudos: 4
Collections: anonymous





	yet another shipping server

link right here

[https://discord.com/invite/FHAsBZ6raF](discord)


End file.
